


senza peccato

by Gertika



Series: drabbles [21]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Priests, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Drabble, Gen, Trope Subversion/Inversion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-26 12:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gertika/pseuds/Gertika
Summary: Written during a drabble challenge. Backdated to avoid clogging the feed.
Relationships: Antonio Giovinazzi & Charles Leclerc
Series: drabbles [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182959
Kudos: 1
Collections: F1 Soup Kitchen Crouton Drabbles





	senza peccato

**Author's Note:**

> Written during a drabble challenge. Backdated to avoid clogging the feed.

“Shouldn’t this place like, set you on fire or something?”

Charles laughed louder than he probably should have. Maybe Antonio had missed something when learning about vampires when he was young. Charles was a priest for God’s sake.

“It’s a myth. I can be around and touch crosses and so called holy places. Imagine if we had to be wary of every religious symbol? I live in Italy, Antonio”

Antonio nodded dumbly. Maybe that made sense. Nobody ever prepared him for this. Vampires were supposed to be the myth, not what hurts them. 

“Are you still sure about this?”  
“Yes”


End file.
